So Troublesome Vol 2
by Tzedek
Summary: Okay, Second volume! OC story told only from the OCs POV! Rated M for violence and sometimes language- might be over rated- nothing really gory. Based on the one shot 'How Troublesome'.
1. Chapter 21

Okay, So I decided that the story is too long to be in one file so I decided to break it up into Volumes.

This is the second volume and is a continuation! That's why it's chapter 21 and not 1!

So it you haven't read the first volume- you won't really understand what's going on.

Now: **I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21:**

Lavi and Lenalee came back with the golden golem. They looked horrible. They looked like they'd been in battle. Good thing Miranda was sent with new uniforms. Mine was really comfortable. It was form fitting but still had the long leather coat that I loved. Everyone knew that if you took away my leather coat, you were in for hell.

"It's been a long time Lenalee." Wong said removing his hood. His hair looked like horns. It was comical.

"You're from the Asia branch." Lenalee said with recognition.

"I am Wong. I've come with an urgent message from the branch director."

"Message?" Lavi asked. He sounded and looked defeated. That was bad. What could have possibly made him so depressed?

"We've located Allen Walker. He's in our care now." Lenalee's face brightened visibly. I was confused.

"He is?!" She asked rushing to Wong excitedly, as if she were relieved.

"Yes." Came his reply. She was clutching his robes.

"Is he, is Allen all right? Please, I want to see him!" This made me even more confused. Why wouldn't he be all right?

"Your group must get underway immediately." Wong said and Lenalee froze. The rest weren't moving either. "You and Allen Walker will be parting ways here in China." Wong continued. I was so confused I wasn't really noticing what was going on around me, only listening intently, trying to understand what was going on. Because whatever it was, it was making Lenalee really unhappy and Lavi depressed. This never happened. "I know this is difficult. Please understand."

"Lenalee," Lavi said softly, since it looked like she wasn't listening to Wong. "You saw Timcanpy's memory. Allen's innocence was destroyed. He's not an exorcist anymore." That shocked me. It hurt Lenalee too, she was crying. If only I'd have been there! I'd have been able to help the stupid, brainless rookie and Lenalee wouldn't be crying. I hated seeing her cry. It reminded me of when they'd chain her up. She cried so much when we first met. It always felt good to see her smile. I hated tears- it was painful to see them on a friend's face. "But the rest of us," Lavi continued, "have a mission to complete."

"But," The Chinese woman said looking at Wong. "our ship was severely damaged in last night's battle. We can't sail yet. We'll have to make repairs first."

"No need." Wong said with a smile. "Two new exorcists have arrived from headquarters." I glared at him. I was no new exorcist. I was one of the older ones! "With their help, you will be able to get underway." Miranda came and stood next to me. "There they are, Miranda Lotto and Hannah Litle."

"Please get off the boat with me." Miranda asked me in her quiet shaky voice. I did as asked and walked down with her. "Will everyone stand back a little?" She asked and we all stepped back a few more steps. Lenalee walked over to me and I hugged her. I looked at Lavi with a questioning glance. But his expression was blank. "Enveloping target," Miranda said and circles surrounded the ship, "locked. Until I deactivate my power, normal order will cease and time recovery will occur." And just like that, as if it had been magic, the ship looked brand new.

We were just amazed, thinking our eyes had been betrayed.

"I'm sorry!" Miranda wailed and ran to the end of the dock. I ran and grabbed her before she jumped off into the sea.

"What are you doing?" I asked her exasperated. "Seriously, are you suicidal? How many times have I had to stop you from doing something that would mortally hurt or kill you?" I scolded her as I dragged her back to the ship. "You know you're really making my job hard." I stopped and pulled her in front of me. She was staring at me with her big brown eyes. "You did what you were supposed to do. Good job." I said clearly, looking into her eyes. She relaxed. "Thank you." I added and she smiled.

"I'm glad I could help."

"You want to help even more?" I asked her. She nodded. "Stop with all the suicidal stuff. It's really making my job to keep you safe troublesome."


	2. Chapter 22

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

****Chapter 22:**

I still don't know what had gone on. We had given the guys their new uniforms. Oh, yeah, the new exorcist was named Arystar. Didn't really know what to think of him. Apparently he was rich. He was also eccentric. Just these small things that were different.

The guys liked the new uniforms. Lavi was back to his bouncy self, which relieved me. But Lenalee just sat on the bottom of the stairs staring into space.

"Lenalee?" Miranda asked holding the package of her new uniform.

"Lenalee is having a hard time." Bookman told her, or me, I don't know. "She regrets having left Allen last night. She blamed herself for what happened."

There was the sound of breaking glass. I turned to see Lavi's fist in the hole where the glass had broken. He was mad.

"Enough already." Lenalee wasn't paying attention to him. Which made him even more mad. "It couldn't be helped. We all did the best we could do last night! Unfortunately, we couldn't save him! These things happen in war! Accept it!" He was yelling by now. Lenalee was still staring but she started crying, which shocked Lavi. I noticed that he had tears in his eyes too. The other three looked at him as well, glaring. Bookman got Lavi in a strangle hold and sat on top of him.

"Sorry Lenalee, look I'll make him pay for that." He told Lenalee. Then he lowered his voice so that no one but Lavi would hear. But: A- I had excellent hearing, B- I could read lips. "Calm yourself you idiot!" Lavi stopped struggling.

"Why should I you old panda?" Came his reply. "What I said was true!" Bookman smacked him over the head, releasing him from the strangle hold, pulling Lavi around to face him. The others had gone to Lenalee's side.

"Do you think you're an apostle of God?!" Bookman continued to whisper. "You're destined to be the next bookman, nothing else. I told you, always observe from the outside. There are wars that do not appear in the pages of history. They are the forces that create history. A bookman watches everything without taking sides. He witnesses it without forming an opinion so that his account can be free of bias." Here he lowered his voice even more and I had to strain to hear him. "Do not be drawn into any war. Remember that we cooperate with the Black Order only for the purpose of keeping records." Here he looked at Lavi with the hardest eyes I've ever seen. "Don't forget your duty, Lavi."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, old panda." Lavi said quietly lowering his head, it was hard to watch this. In one corner was Lavi, and as annoying as he was, he was still one of my friends. One of the few I had, having to keep his emotions out of everything, having to detach himself from everyone was obviously painful and difficult. The look on his face made it clear. It made me feel bad to be watching these obviously intimate feelings, the stuff that he obviously didn't want others to see and the stuff he wasn't even supposed to feel. It was just painful. And across from him was another friend, crying her eyes out, blaming herself for something she had no control over.

"Anyway," Bookman's voice was loud again so that everyone could hear him. Lavi seemed to be nursing a bruise he probably received for calling Bookman an old panda. "It was foretold that Allen would be the 'Destroyer of time'. I don't believe he's really dead." Lenalee looked up at Bookman with hope. "I asked Chief Komui to put us on a mission with Allen because I was interested in that young man. In this case 'time', could be a person." He paused for dramatic effect. "'time', 'Millennium', It's possible that Allen Walker is destined to destroy the Millennium Earl. If so," he looked at Lenalee, "then he's still very much alive."

Just then the huge woman who looked like a man entered the cabin. She saw the broken glass.

"It was him." Bookman pointed at Lavi. She cracked her knuckles and advanced on him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lavi cried running to Miranda.

"It's all right," She smiled, "look."

We looked as the glass repaired itself. Too bad her innocence didn't work on emotion. That way she could repair Lenalee and Lavi.


	3. Chapter 23

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

****Chapter 23:**

I had spoken to Lenalee. I couldn't convince her that it wasn't her fault. I did convince her to take a shower. That always helped, I knew. So while she was taking a shower I went to see how Lavi was doing. He was up on deck, leaning against the railing, holding an ace of spades, looking at it while facing the moon. The picture looked so sad and melancholy.

I walked up to him silently and stood behind him. He was talking.

"I'm not their comrade." His voice was low, unrecognizable, it almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the truth of words he was saying. "For the purpose of keeping records. I'm just traveling with them." I placed a hand on his back and stood next to him.

"Even if you can't see us as comrades, you'll always be one for us." I said softly, looking at him. "We love you both for the person and the bookman you are. Me, Kanda and everyone." Lavi folded his arms and sank down into them in complete misery.

"For a bookman attachments are a liability." It hurt to hear those words come from his mouth. Something like that could be expected from Kanda (Though it would also hurt to hear him). But Kanda made those kinds of statements all the time with his body language and cold attitude, daily actually. But Lavi, after he started being real, just didn't seem like the kind of person to say something like that. I knew it was because he was a bookman. But it still hurt.

"I know." Was all I could say, it came out softly and sadly, even to my ears. I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that. I tried to make it sound like I was okay with it, but it just got twisted. I turned Lavi to me and hugged him, trying to make him see that I was okay with what he said. "I know." I tried saying it again, but it still came out in the soft voice.

That's when I saw the Akuma behind him. A deep burgundy color. I activated my innocence and pushed Lavi out of my way before the Akuma could punch him. I caught the hard punch in my hands.

"Title: Who are you?" The Akuma asked me, cocking his head to the side.

"The one who's gonna destroy you." I said kicking him in the stomach. His armor cracked but stayed on him. He was going to be tough.

"Title: How can you hurt Eshi?"

"By using innocence. I assume you've heard of it?"

"Title: You will sink into the ocean."

"I don't think so."

We came at each other, he gave me a blow and I gave him one. We were evenly matched. I threw a kick at his head, he stopped it with his hand. Then he punched me in the stomach.

I thought he was going for my head so I got hit heavily. It knocked all the wind out of me and sent me flying through the side of the ship and out to sea. I saw Lavi's hammer hitting the Akuma and then the Akuma blowing him down to the deck. Then the ship got even more out of sight until I hit the water.

It stung like a thousand needles.

I skid across the surface a few times before I fell in. It was in times like this that I wished that I had Lenalee's ability of walking on water and air.

I floundered in the water for a while trying to get my breath back. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I mistake a punch to the stomach as a punch to the head?! It was going to cost me. I wasn't a great swimmer and I think I broke a few of my ribs.

But I had to get to the ship. I was the strongest exorcist there, and if I was on par with the Akuma, the others didn't have much of a chance.

Unless they did something stupid.

I started swimming back in the direction of the ship.

Akuma bullets were raining down on it, which meant the Title guy brought some friends along with him… Lovely…

I saw Lenalee and the Akuma fighting farther and farther away from the ship. Did she even listen to a little bit of what I said- other than the shower thing? Why? Why would she do this? Why did she fall to pieces the moment something bad happened. I mean, yeah, I love her, but she really needed to get her act together. At certain times- and this was one of them. I mean, you can fall to pieces, but not during a mission!

To be honest, I was sick of the whole thing. Of the war, of the death, of seeing friends suffer. All I wanted was for this war to end so that I could go back to America, find a quiet place in the Ozarks and live there peacefully for the rest of my life. Without interruption and without trouble. A simple life. That was all I asked for.

Just then I felt a surge in my body that pulled me under the water. I fought and brought my head above water, but it felt like there were shackles pulling me down. I saw the boat being pulled down too. I looked at myself, or tried to, while I was being pulled down.

There were rings of dark matter where I was hit by the Akuma. They were like weights. I ignored them and kept swimming as best I could. Which was not very good to begin with, so now... well, I did the best I could, trying to keep my head above water and get closer to the ship. I had been dog paddling as it was (So I don't know how to swim- I never thought I'd need to! I fight on land people!), and now, I wasn't going anywhere, I didn't think so anyway. My head was above water and my broken rib- or ribs, I didn't know anymore- felt like they were on fire. Or maybe it was my lungs that had filled with salt water? I don't know, all I knew was that I was getting more and more tired as time went on. Swimming was hard enough and shackles and a broken rib or whatever didn't help!

I looked over at the ship and saw that there were no more bullets raining down on it. The sky was clear and I could see the moon. I looked at it to help me keep my head above water. Every now and then my mouth would fill with salt water. I couldn't cough it up, even if I tried. It burned my throat. The shackles weighed me down even more- if that was even possible. I kept trying to swim to the ship. A blinding light came from behind it, reminding me of Lenalee's fight with the Akuma. She needed my help! I fought harder and the shackles only seemed to get heavier.

Suddenly, the shackles seemed to break from around me. Meaning that Lenalee had defeated the Akuma, and that I landed on my face as I surged forward from the power of my struggle with shackles, that no longer existed. I floundered a while longer in the water trying to regain my balance. Once that was done I tried to swim back to the ship, but it was so far away and I was so tired from keeping my head above water. Hey! It's hard work to keep your head above water and try to swim when you don't know how! So I decided to take a well deserved rest. I flipped over onto my back and floated. This was way easier than swimming!

I looked up at the moon and the stars. I recognized them. It was like I was in the Ozarks and had snuck out of the house and to the small bald spot on the mountain where I would lay for hours in the silence of the night, watching the stars and the moon.

This was just like then.

Only there were no singing crickets, no rustling of trees, no owls hooting, no wind blowing across my face.

No.

Instead of the quiet peace that was home. Here there was a tired peace. A peace that came from the burning in my lungs and side, from the aching in my muscles, from the smell of the salty air that told me that I was at sea, from the silence of the ocean.

This was nothing like home.

But maybe it was just as good. Who was to say that this couldn't be home? Sure I wanted to live. Quietly, peacefully, maybe married with three kids, live in a house on that bald spot. A house with a porch, and a rocking chair on the porch and in front of the fire place. A few quilts that my mother made and that I made would keep the family warm during winter.

Maybe, just maybe, to have that.

Was it so much to ask for? Or maybe I should lie here for the rest of my life in this silent, scary, dark peace?

At least it was peace no? I thought as I closed my eyes and sank into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 24

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

****Chapter 24:**

"Hannah! Hannah!" I heard the voice calling me and I woke to the sound of bustling and felt the burning in my side. I opened my eyes to see Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Arystar and Bookman over me.

"Lenalee!" I exclaimed sitting up quickly. My side burned in pain, but I ignored it. "You're all right! What happened?"

"My innocence saved me. It did something weird. I can't use it now. Are you all right?" She asked crying with relief, hugging me. She looses the use of her innocence and she asks if I'm okay- that was Lenalee for you. I patted her on the back to indicate that I was fine. I looked between them and saw a level two Akuma standing on the deck behind them. I activated my innocence and advanced on it. That's when I noticed that it was raining and the ship had stopped- better fighting conditions for me. Except for the rain.

"No, Hannah," Lavi stopped me, "this is Chomesuke. She's an altered Akuma from General Cross. She's going to help us get to Edo."

"Hmm…" Arystar said, catching my attention. I hadn't heard him speak yet. Well, much anyway. "Where is the crew?" The question made me realize that I had missed way too much.

"The crew, they're not…" Lenalee's voice shook. She was going to break down again.

"I'm sorry. I told them they didn't have to see you off." The Chinese woman said. I never heard her name before. "They're having a party below deck. Please forgive them. I thought they should enjoy themselves in these last moments." Naturally, Miranda couldn't raise the dead. No one could do that. And after a battle, she would be exhausted and wouldn't be able to continue the time recovery for much longer.

"You mean…" Lenalee was crying now. She had short hair too! Why did I only notice this now?! "You're the only survivors?!" She asked her voice breaking. Miranda was crying as well. She probably thought it was her fault, knowing her (Didn't take a lot of knowing). But she wasn't doing anything suicidal at least.

"It's all right." The Chinese woman said patting Miranda. "We all became supporters of the Order because our families were murdered by the Akuma. Only our desire for revenge kept us alive this long. No one on the ship has any regrets." She smiled.

"When you said you were going to Edo it made us happy to know that we'd helped make it possible for you to continue your journey." The bald woman said. Come to it, I didn't know her name either. How horrible was I?

"Win Exorcists!!!" Came a cry from somewhere. "For all of us! Don't give up! Press on!"

"The crew." Lenalee whispered.

"use our lives so that others can have a brighter future! Take care of those who survived! We want them to live! We want them to have peace! We want them to live on for all of us! Please, exorcists, win!!!"

"Old man," Lavi said, "this is really hard."

He stole the words right out of my mouth. I tuned out the rest of the noise. I didn't want to hear any more. Lenalee was crying. It seemed like the Chinese woman would die too, which broke Lenalee's heart. It hurt, to see it all, to hear it all. It was really hard, just like Lavi said.

It made me feel guilty for wanting peace. These people died because they wanted revenge and I didn't want to fight. Even after everything I'd seen, all I wanted was peace and no trouble. It made me feel guilty for being so self- centered.

Once again I was wishing that I had been there. If I hadn't made that stupid mistake I'd have defeated the Akuma and then stayed on the ship to deal with the ones in the sky. Lenalee wouldn't have lost the use of her innocence or her long beautiful hair. Not to mention people would have lived.

"I promise to win." Lenalee said, dragging me out of my thoughts of self- loathing. "I promise."

If that was her promise, I'd make sure she kept it. As absurd as it was. There was no way I was going to let her die.

Not before me.


	5. Chapter 25

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 25:**

"This is it. We're here." Chomesuke said bringing the boat to the dock. I looked out as I got out. All I could think about was Kanda. How it suited him to come from a place like this.

The wind blew pink petals off the trees. I looked up the stairs under the huge wooden archways lit with paper lamps. It was so ominous, dark, mysterious and beautiful. I couldn't help but not think of Kanda.

It seemed fitting to see him leaning against one of the pillars with a scowl across his face, annoyed that we were late, for his taste.

"Welcome to Japan." The voice sounded like Kanda's, probably because of the accent, the voice was much too high really to be his. Besides, he wouldn't welcome us. He'd ask what we were doing there or why we were late.

The funniest thing is that I could see this being played out in my minds eye. I could se him leaning against the pillar, us pulling up in the boat, him turning a scowl on us and saying "What the hell took you so long?" , then the wind would blow sending flower petals down on his long raven hair that would be swaying in the wind. He would scowl into the eyes of everyone of us as we approached him. His black eyes captivating conveying the ominous, dark, mystery around him. He was just like his surroundings. As if they had taken human form.

"Hannah?" Lavi's voice snapped me back to reality and I saw that I had walked up to the pillar where I had imagined Kanda standing, and was staring at it. I turned. Everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Just reminded me of something." More like someone, but if I had said that it would be obvious who it reminded me of, and why would I be thinking about him? Everyone seemed to buy my excuse and we started climbing the stairs.

"Japan is a sealed country." Chomesuke was explaining as we walked up the stairs. "For almost three centuries, trade with the outside world has been forbidden. No one may ever enter or leave." What she was saying just made Kanda more mysterious, and made me feel guiltier. Did I know anything about my best friend?

"This makes an ideal sanctuary for the Earl." Bookman noted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's the reason Japan sealed itself off in the first place."

"Yes. Japan is the base from which the Earl sends his Akuma out into the world. 90 percent of Japan's population is Akuma." I felt another wave of guilt roll over me as I heard this. I didn't know any of it, and my best friend came from here. "The Earl is the real ruler here."

"300 years." Lenalee echoed.

"Sound's like Japan's the Earl's own private paradise." The guy who was carrying Lenalee, Chaoji, said. Somehow, those words also made me feel guilty.

"Humans aren't truly safe anywhere in these islands." Chomesuke said gravely, my thoughts went to my parents who were safe in the Ozarks. I could see them every two years. Could Kanda ever see his parents? Were they still his parents? Were they dead? Or, worse yet, were they Akuma? And if they were, they would surely attack their son when they saw him, and then he'd have to destroy them, no?

I felt tears spring into my eyes. How terrible was this?! How could I have never known? All this time I'd been worried only for myself, my happiness, my peace, my trouble. Never had I thought of others.

Was it human nature to put yourself in the center and compare yourself with everyone around you, making it seem like you had the worst life? When, in reality, as I saw now, you're the most blessed one there? How could I have been so selfish all the time? Couldn't I see what I had?

I had been fighting so that I could see my family. They were fighting for a better world! Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and Allen- they were all fighting for a better world! Lenalee had only her brother, Lavi only had bookman, Allen had no one, and Kanda, Kanda's was the worst fate- Not knowing.

I felt pathetic walking up those steps next to these heroes.

I felt pathetic and out of place. I was selfish and simple minded. What was worse was that I had chosen to be that way. I had chosen to fight for those reasons. No wonder I was so pathetic. No wonder I could never beat Kanda. He fought for something more. They all fought for something more. They fought with no thought to their well- being.

Lenalee's inability to walk brought that thought the proof it needed to be seen as a true fact.

So I chose.

I'm allowed to change my mind. Being stubborn was never of any use anyway. I would choose to fight. I would fight to stop the Earl from destroying the world. I would fight to protect my friends.

No matter what the cost, I would fight.

Thinking things troublesome was a coward's way of life. How could I be a coward?

"Kawamura!" Chomesuke's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sachiko?" Lavi asked.

"That's the name of my Akuma form. Kawamura's my friend! She was an Akuma that was altered by General Cross too! Kawamura, you came to meet me! Thank goodness! I didn't know how much longer I could-" Chomesuke stopped as she took another look at her friend. "Kawamura?" She asked. Her friend started to change into an Akuma, she was a level two as well. "Run for it!" Chomesuke yelled trying to pull us off to the side of the path. "The Akuma are coming, run!" She insisted, and we hid in the bushes off to the side of the path, just as three level three Akuma stepped into view. "Don't even breath." Chomesuke whispered. "T-try to hide your presence from them as best you can."

"What's going on here?" Lavi whispered back. "What happened to Kawamura?"

"Kawamura was on her way to meet us…" Chomesuke explained. "…But she must have been captured by a level three Akuma. There's nothing we can do for her now."

"What would they want to do to her?" Lavi questioned. "She's one of them." The answer to his question came as one of the level threes took a bite out of the level two. The others did they same.

"Because they're hungry." Chomesuke pointed out the obvious. They were ripping Kawamura apart. "This is what happens when there are too many Akuma concentrated in one area. In order to have the strength to control their urge to kill, they devour other Akuma and absorb their powers. In Japan it's the same for humans and Akuma- only the strong survive."

It sent a chill down my spine. Down everyone's spine, I believe. We came out of hiding when the Akuma were done with their meal. The place reeked with the smell of poisoned death.

"Are you all right?" Chaoji asked Lenalee, she looked pale. "Would you like some water?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Lenalee gave him a small smile. I walked up to where Chomesuke and Lavi were walking. Lavi looked sick too and I couldn't blame him. The stench made you queasy. Suddenly Chomesuke stopped.

"What's wrong, Sachiko?" Only Lavi would remember a weird name after hearing it only once- he was going to be bookman after all.

"Call me Chomesuke like before." She grumbled looking sick, then she grabbed her head in pain.

"What's wrong, Sachiko?!" Lavi asked more urgently, typical of him not to listen to someone else's wishes.

"Agh! Call me Chomesuke! I'm getting a transmission from the Earl."

"The Earl!" Krory, apparently people called him that rather that Arystar, panicked. "He knows we're here?!"

"I don't think so." Chomesuke managed to choke out. "But this is a powerful transmission. I'm losing control. My head's spinning. Where am I? Who am I?"

"Fight it Chomesuke!" Me and a few others said together.

"He's transmitting over a vast area. The Earl's summoning all the Akuma in Japan to his location!"

"Fight it Chomesuke!" I encouraged her, coming to her side.

"What's wrong?" Krory sounded worried.

"The Earl's summoning every Akuma in Japan, but why?" Lavi asked.

"Chomesuke!" Miranda cried going to her other side.

"I'm an Akuma, but Cross Marian altered me… so I'm not compelled to obey the Earl's commands. However… this transmission from… the Earl… is too… strong…" She suddenly stood straight, her eyes black and a pentacle star that was upside down on her forehead. "I'm sorry Lavi… I have to… go to the Earl." Her voice sounded mechanic, like the machine she was.

"Wait!" Lenalee said sounding desperate. "What will happen if you go?"

"The Millennium Earl has just entered Edo, the imperial capital."

The news shocked us all like a punch in the stomach.

The Earl was in Edo.


	6. Chapter 26

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 26:**

We hurried part trees and meadows on our way to Edo. From the little I could see of the landscape I'm sure I would have loved it. But I couldn't really tell due to our hurry to get to Edo.

No one talked. Everyone was in their own world, thinking.

I was simply wondering how long it would take us to get to Edo. Even with my innocence activated, Lenalee wasn't very light. Sure, she was lighter than any of the guys, but she had muscle too. Everyone knows that muscle weighs more than fat.

"Slow down, we're here." Lenalee called out to everyone. I slowed down, we entered the city heading for the tower floating in the sky that was placed in the middle of the city.

"Let's go to the top of that warehouse." Lavi pointed. "It looks big enough and close enough." So we jumped, or climbed, up onto the top of it.

"Attack my Akuma!" I heard a cry and looked at the floating tower, and for the first time in my life I saw the Earl. "Destroy all the exorcist Generals in Japan!" He yelled and Lavi released his attack. The snake of fire rose in the air and curled. I loved that attack. I loved fire.

"Devour." Lavi said and the snake attacked destroying the tower and hitting the earl head on. The Earl negated it and floated in the air by use of his umbrella. To be honest I was disappointed. I expected more of the Earl. Not power wise, he negated the attack as expected. I meant in the way he looked. He looked like an obese old man with horrible taste. I expected more from the one who wanted to destroy the world. From the way he looked, you'd think that the only reason he wanted to destroy it would be to get back at the kids who picked on him for being fat or weird.

"We won't let you get to the Generals Earl." Bookman yelled at him.

"Do you really think you can stop us?" The Earl called back and then I noticed four Noah standing next to him. None of them were the one I ran from, which made me relieved and frustrated at the same time.

"Bookman… that ridiculous man is the Earl?" Krory asked.

"Yes."

"That's the creator." Lavi said seriously.

"That… is our arch-enemy." Lenalee added ominously.

"Are you seriously considering fighting them?1" Chomesuke was the only one who was openly freaking out, I had to respect her for that. She did what all of us wanted to. I could see it in everyone's eyes and knew that it was in my eyes too. "You don't stand a chance! He's got a horde of Akuma and four Noah with him!" She shrieked. "They'll kill you!"

"Don't say that Chomesuke." I said calmly, smiling softly. "The Earl's very powerful, but there's still a chance we can win this battle." That seemed to calm everyone but Chomesuke.

"But… Hannah… We can't possibly… defeat them all."

"She won't be quiet, will she?" Krory said walking to the front. "There is only one way we can find out if we can defeat them!"

"That's right." Lavi said, standing by Krory's side. "Who knows? Maybe we'll beat them easily. You never know!" He and Krory jumped from the roof together, I saw of the Noah descend and clash with them.

"You!" Lavi yelled. I heard Lenalee gasp from my shoulder.

"It's him! The one from Tim's memory… I'll never forget that face!" Lavi landed in front of us. He looked enraged. He wouldn't forget that face either, and not just because he was a bookman. "It's him…" Lenalee continued. "The Noah that killed Allen!"

To be honest the Noah was cute, with his dark curly hair and dark skin. He kinda reminded me of Max.

"I've got a little time right now." He said, sounding like Max as well, maybe he was also from Spain. "Shall we play again?"

"Sure." Lavi replied whipping off his cloak, it hit me in the face as he pulled it off. I took a step back and dropped Lenalee. "The rest of you stay back! Beauty mark here belongs to me! I've got a score to settle with him!" I put my hands over my chest to stop myself from walking to stand next to him.

"What?" The Noah said, seeming surprised. "You're upset because I killed the card sharp? Was he a friend of yours?" He was goading Lavi on and doing it wonderfully.

"Shut up."

"Oh, so he was!"

"Shut up."

"Was the girl a friend of his too? The Asian one?"

"Shut up."

"I'm so sorry." I knew enough about guys to know that me interfering would be a really hard blow for Lavi. So I kept my mouth shut. "my heart aches for you. Because I have them too, friends that is."

"Shut up."

"I feel your loss."

"Shut up."

"It's a strange thing-"

"Shut up."

"to lose a friend."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Don't be angry." The Noah sighed. "He's still alive." The Noah looked at Lavi's reaction, drinking it in. Sadist. "He may be on his way here right now. Won't you be happy to see him if you're still alive?" Both Lavi and Lenalee seemed to have forgotten how to breath.

I wanted to rush at the Noah and beat him up for causing them pain, and for messing with their emotions. But I knew it would be the worst blow for Lavi's pride if I did that. Damn men and their ego.

Not like I'm one to talk…

Suddenly the Akuma started gathering and made three huge Akuma. I ran off for the closest one.

For the first time I didn't think it was troublesome to fight.


	7. Chapter 27

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 27:**

I ran toward the Akuma wanting no more than to bash into the thing in order to tear it to pieces. I didn't know where this rage came from. I believed it came from seeing the suffering of my friends and my own self-hating for being selfish all this time.

In any case, I was mad, there was a huge Akuma in front of me, who am I to say no?

I then heard a huge mechanical voice saying "Evil star guitar" and sound waves came out of the Akuma destroying what it hit.

I felt them hit me. Never had anything hurt so much. It slammed into me with the force of two trains. Yes, I'd been hit by a train before, it had hurt, and it had taken me a while to recover from that. This hurt more. I certainly didn't want to know what it would do to me.

I kept going at the Akuma. Thankfully you could see most of the sound waves. Most. The ones that you couldn't see hit you and it wasn't pleasant.

Man did it hurt.

I jumped up and landed on the Akuma's head. It cracked the mask, but didn't destroy it. I jumped up again and twirled through the air gaining momentum so that gravity, speed and innocence would give me enough power to destroy this thing.

The Akuma, being an Akuma, and not very intelligent for it's level- probably because it had too many minds to be of one sound mind- looked up.

I came down hard and fast smashing through it's face and half it's body.

I looked back at the warehouse and saw another huge one there.

I ran in that direction, ready to beat another one up. It smacked at something and then stopped moving. I looked closely and saw strings holding it down.

Marie was here! And if Marie was here then- yup, Kanda was here- He sliced through the Akuma's head in one clean swipe.

Great… it took me two hits to get one down and him only one. Will I never get better than him? I stopped and stood next to Krory and Bookman.

"What a splendid young man." I frowned.

"With most of us injured, he couldn't have come a t a better time." Bookman was right, our group was pretty badly injured. Not to mention, Lenalee couldn't seem to activate her innocence. It was a great help that Marie and Kanda had come.

"Hey you," I heard Kanda say and turned to see if he was talking to me. "if you ever call me by my name again, I'll cut you." Nope. Talking to Lavi.

Then- You know how when you're having a nightmare, and you're dreaming about the thing that scares you the most, and all the muscles in your body tense up, you open your mouth to scream but no sound comes out, and then you wake up shacking head to toe with your mouth open in a silent scream and your muscles are on fire from the amount to time you kept them tensed up?- Well, that's the feeling I got then. That indescribable fear that makes your body react instinctively.

All the muscles in my body tensed up when I sensed that horrid evil that words can't describe. That impending doom coming at me in a black ball.

It hit me, and it was worse than being hit by two trains. I don't know how to describe it. All I know was that it hit me and I flew back 400 meters at least before I was able to hold my ground, though I fell to my knees.

I coughed and tasted blood.

I got up to my feet shakily and saw that the others were all right, then I saw Lenalee's innocence. It had crystallized around her, it must have been what had saved her and most of them from the blast. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"Hannah… Kanda… Lavi…" Lenalee's voice came into my head clearer than I had ever heard it in all my years of knowing her. "Hey! I'm in here! Help!"

"Look out Kanda!" Marie's voice cut my concentration bringing me back to the battle taking place around me. I saw the curly haired Noah attacking Kanda. Another Noah came at Lavi and I saw the remaining Akuma prepare for another sound attack. I ran off to fight it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw General Tiedoll step out and activate his innocence.

"Know the beauty of this world." He said in his bass voice, sticking his innocence in the ground. A puppet came up and tackled the Akuma to the ground. "Go destroy it." He told me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran toward the Akuma, jumped in the air and landed on its face, splitting it open and destroying the Akuma.

"The sky split open!" Lavi's yell turned my attention to the sky where I saw something white pushing the Earl away from Lenalee. The Earl flew back and then turned his umbrella into a sword. I turned my attention to Lenalee, she was unprotected and there were two more Noah out there.

I rushed to get to her side and there was a blinding flash of white light.


	8. Chapter 28

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 28:**

I stopped running when my sight returned.

This is because, had I not stopped, I would have crushed Lavi. He stared at me with his big green eye and I stared at him with my blue ones.

"Sorry." I smiled at him, we were inches away, I stepped back. "Didn't see you there."

Something white, like a robe, came over our heads and into Lavi's face. Poor guy. Things were coming into close proximity for him today. Well, maybe he'll learn what we feel when he does that to us. It flipped over and landed in front of us and revealed what I recognized as Allen Walker.

"Lavi?!" Lavi was too shocked to talk. Couldn't blame him, for one, he had almost been run over twice in less than 30 seconds, second he was staring into the face of someone he thought was dead or would never see on the field of battle again. "Did the Earl pass?" Allen asked, but before I could answer Kanda's voice broke in.

"Come back here you fool! Die!" A sword came swinging down at Allen who raised his arm to block it.

"Yow!" Lavi yelled, which made me wonder what was wrong with him mentally, seeing as how none of us had hurt him… yet…

"Kanda?!" Allen yelled surprised by the attack, Kanda was surprised to be seeing Allen but he didn't remove his sword from Allen's innocence arm.

"What's going on here?" He growled at Allen.

"That's what I'd like to know." Came Allen's equally cold reply.

"I was chasing the Noah with the curly hair! Did you see him Lavi, Hannah?!" Kanda demanded of us. I shook my head.

"Huh?" Lavi seemed to have found his voice. "Hey, what happened to that big guy I was fighting? What's going on? The Noah disappeared?"

"Humph." Kanda glared at Allen. I smiled. At least someone was acting normal.

"Don't you 'humph' me!" Allen replied getting angry. "They got away because you're too slow, Kanda." Yup, the kid keeps digging his grave. I smiled even wider at the memory of the breakfast that seemed years ago.

"What did you say?" Kanda growled. "I'm slow? You're slow! You're late to the fight moyashi!"

"My name is Allen! Got that?! Allen!" Oh, he got it Allen. He just loves the way you get pissed off when he says moyashi. "Or are you too slow to remember that?!"

"So you want to fight, eh? Fine! I'll cut off that white hair of yours and sell it!"

"Your black hair would bring more money." The smile left my face. How could anyone think of cutting off Kanda's beautiful black hair? Though I was curious as to what he would look like bald… No! Beautiful black hair better than bald head!

"Calm down you two." Lavi said disrupting the argument. "Reunions are meant to be happy."

"Shut up or die." They turned on him in unison.

I laughed. They all stared at me, but I couldn't help it. It just felt so normal.

This was the way things were.

This was right.

I looked at them and saw the surprise on their faces, I rarely laughed, so they were staring at me with blank, confused expressions which just made me laugh even more.


	9. Chapter 29

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 29:**

I went and sat down next to Kanda after Miranda had finished healing my wounds. Apparently I had broken more ribs from the sound attack the Akuma did.

I looked over the black expanse that used to be Edo. The Earl just flattened the place with one attack.

We were up against a powerful enemy.

It was funny to think about this now of all times. It had never occurred to me before. How powerful the Earl was. For the years that I had been in the Order I'd only thought about the Akuma leveling up and being harder to beat. I'd never given any thought to the one who made them.

How were we supposed to win?

"What are you thinking about?" Kanda's voice cut through my thoughts. He spoke softly, like he always did when we were having our conversations.

Our conversations. Conversations that were only between him and me. Conversations that no one else heard. Conversations where I was the only one to talk and give answers. Conversations where Kanda learned about me, but I learned nothing about him. I finally realized that the things that I knew about Kanda were mere observations I had made. There had been no verbal agreement, from him, as to what I thought was fact.

He was my best friend. He knew more about me than my mother did. But was I his best friend?

Kanda turned to me, studying me carefully. I would usually answer his questions right away when he used his 'our conversations' voice. This time I was silent and my eyebrows were pulled together like they always were when I was thinking hard.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked more quietly but more urgently.

"Nothing." I answered keeping my gaze to where Edo once stood, forcing the muscles in my face to smooth out.

I could feel Kanda's gaze intensify.

I built the walls around my façade up. I froze my face in the calm look, the overly calm look, that I had when I was scared. Not intentionally.

"You're scared." He stated. And I was.

I was scared of him.

I was scared that he'd be able to see through me and get me to ask him all the questions that had been running through my head since we got here.

I was scared that I wouldn't like the answers he'd give.

I was scared that he wouldn't give me answers.

I was scared that I was nothing more than a burden to him.

I was scared of letting him know this.

Scared of letting him know how much I needed him.

Scared of letting him know he was my best friend.

Scared, because I was scared of knowing that I wasn't his.

I was scared of having him leave me behind as he proceeded in life at a pace that I would never be able to match.

**I was scared of loosing.**

"Why are you scared?" He asked leaning closer to where I was. I felt like someone was squeezing the heart that was in my chest. I felt it beating harder than I had ever felt it beat. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins, pounding through my body. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips together, trying to calm it down.

"Hannah." He said softly and my heart literally skipped a beat. As if you'd hit t to stop it and then hit it again to restart it.

"Not now, Kanda." My voice came out in a whisper. I opened my eyes and concentrated on rebuilding Edo in my minds eye. It seemed to help with the nerves. "Not here."

"Hannah." I turned to him and almost toppled over, he was closer than I thought. He backed away, giving me some space, but caught my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his.

I swallowed hard at the intenseness in the black eyes, he was trying to see through me, trying to crack me. My body backed away instinctively under such a hard gaze, but his hand held my face firmly where he wanted it. His eyes were burning into me.

I whimpered, something I had not done since I was five. It caught him off guard. His eyes widened in surprise and he let go of my face. I backed away a few centimeters.

I turned back to look where Edo was, brought my knees up to my chest, placed my head on them, and once again tried to rebuild Edo.

I couldn't believe that I had whimpered. I was so embarrassed, who whimpers? Besides, Kanda wouldn't hurt me, he only wanted answers. Well… who doesn't?

"Lenalee!" I heard Allen yell and I jumped turning to see Lenalee disappear into the ground. Allen followed and I got up to catch Lavi, as he was falling in too. The next thing that I knew was that I was falling in too.

Falling into the ground, then through a sky.


	10. Chapter 30

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 30:**

I fell onto something soft and saw that it was Chaoji. He was on Lavi who was on Allen who was trying not to squish Lenalee. So I decided it would be a good idea to get off the exorcist pile.

I flipped over and found myself face to face with Kanda who caught himself before he fell on me. Behind him I could see Krory falling and so I turned my head to the side quickly and he fell on Kanda who crashed into me at the impact, knocking all the air out of me.

"Th-that was scary!" Krory said. I wanted to glare at him, but all I could see was black hair. Very nice black hair with a mint whiff to it- but it was still hair in my face and no air in my lungs! I tried to wriggle free but Kanda hissed and tensed, so I stopped.

"You're crushing me!" Allen yelled and I couldn't agree more!

"Oh, Sorry!" Krory got off quickly, Kanda picked himself up and got off, I sat up and got off, but poor Chaoji and Lavi were thrown off by Allen, who was panting. I would have gone to see if Lenalee was alright, but it was hard to catch my breath. She looked fine.

"Where are we?" Kanda asked rubbing his head where it had hit mine. Mine didn't hurt, but then again, mine was made of diamond.

"We're inside the ark!" Allen recognized the place.

"How's that possible?" Kanda growled at Allen.

"Don't ask me!"

I went to Lenalee's side along with Lavi. I picked her up.

"Hey! There's some kind of pumpkin thing under Lenalee!" I looked and Lavi was right. It was like an umbrella with a pumpkin head.

"Get off me you fat exorcists!" It yelled in an annoying squeaky voice. I jumped back with Lenalee, surprised that the thing could talk. Allen and Kanda had their innocence pointed at the thing in half a second.

"So you did this, eh?" They asked in unison. It shrieked in terror.

"If you want your pumpkin to stay in one piece, get us out of here!" Kanda would do it too.

"Where's the exit?" Allen demanded of it. I liked Kanda's way of handling the situation better. Demand to go out rather than ask how to get out.

"Th- there…" The thing stuttered obviously scared. "There is no exit!" The Earl's voice took over then. "After many years of faithful service, this ark is no longer functional. Well done, Lero. Now it's time for you to begin your journey, my dear exorcists. You will accompany this ark into the afterlife!" And out of the pumpkin's mouth came what looked like the Earl, only white and squishy, like a balloon or dough or something. There was an earthquake that broke the buildings around us. Lenalee woke up and I put her down. "Be careful!" The Earl continued. "The areas of the ark that were transferred are starting to collapse."

"What does that mean?" Kanda growled darkly.

"This ark will disintegrate and be absorbed into the inter- dimensional gulf. To put it in simpler terms, in three hours you will cease to exist. Now girl, aren't you glad to have such good friends?" Lenalee gasped and I tightened my arm around her. "They all came with you, and will accompany you to the afterlife as well. So you'll never be lonely."

"You fiend!" Lenalee hissed at him and I couldn't agree more.

"And rest assured," the Earl said as he floated up through the sky, definitely a balloon, "I'll see to it that no one mourns you by exterminating all your friends and loved ones."

Another earthquake came and we ran to where it looked more stable.

This was troublesome.


	11. Chapter 31

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 31:**

"One of these houses has to lead to the outside! I entered through one of them!" Allen insisted as we ran through another hole in the wall that Lavi made with his hammer. We'd been running through doors and away from earthquakes for sometime now.

"It's no use." I panted, it wasn't.

"We've tried dozens of houses already!" Krory exclaimed aiding me in my argument.

"This ark is defunct." The pumpkin assured us, to its delight and our displeasure. "It's no longer connected to other dimensions! Really, there is no way-" Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Chaoji kicked the thing. I felt the earth move.

"Look out!" I called out and there was another earthquake, more houses toppled over.

"You'll never eave this ark." The pumpkin continued. I was ready to break the thing into pieces. "There's really no way out. You're all going to die here." I started walking over to the thing, ready to break it into tiny twigs.

"Actually…" Came another voice, it sounded familiar. "There is one way out." I turned to see a man with curly black hair, glasses- and now all I can see is the backs of Allen, Lavi and Krory.

"Bug eyes!" They yelled together, must know the guy. Something didn't feel right though. I felt someone stepping closer to me and looked left to see Kanda standing there. I turned back to the guy. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey," Kanda said making them turn. "That one radiates a murderous aura." The guy smiled at that. Yet again Kanda was a step ahead of me.

"So, boy, why are you still alive?" The man banged his head into Allen's.

"He's the Noah!" I gasped. "Now I remember! I knew I recognized the voice!"

"The Noah?" Kanda asked taking a step toward the gathering. I didn't have to explain though, seeing as the man was changing into his Noah form, his skin turning darker, crosses appearing on his forehead, taking off his glasses. He was the curly haired cute one.

"You're looking for a way out, right?" He said taking a whiff from his cigarette. "I can tell you one." He blew the smoke out of his lungs and ran a hand through his hair while tossing a key in the air with his other hand. "The ark doesn't have any exits, but Road can make one for you." As he said this a set of doors came up from the ground. "Of all the Noah, Road is the only one with the ability to move between dimensions without using an ark. So what say we continue our game from the train?" He was talking to Allen. "I'll wager the exit in exchange for your lives. How 'bout it? And this time no cheating boy."

"What are you doing Tyki?!" The pumpkin shrieked. Man I hated that thing. I'm sure the Noah did too. "The Earl won't approve of this!" The Noah wasn't even listening to it.

"The key will open Road's door and the four that lead to it." He continued explaining the rules of the 'Game'. "It can be yours. Think it over." The key started falling through his finger. "But you'd better hurry." Another earthquake shook the place we were at. The top of a building cracked and fell right on him!

"Tyki!" The pumpkin yelled.

"That tower smashed him flat!" Krory exclaimed.

"Is he dead?!" Lavi yelled.

Kanda's hand came up and caught something. I looked closer and saw that he was holding the key. Kanda really did have good reflexes. He was a scary guy.

"Hunting exorcists is fun." We heard Tyki's voice. "I'll place the door at the highest point in the ark. If you make it there before everything collapses, you win."

"But you Noah are immortal." Allen said flatly. "Isn't that cheating?" Tyki's response was uncontrolled laughter.

"Sorry." He said, laughter still lacing his voice. "I don't know where these stories get started, but we're mortal too, boy. We only seem like gods because you're so weak." Another earthquake hit and the ground started crumbling beneath us.

"This is bad!" I stated. Not only guys are allowed to state the obvious.

"Run! Find someplace more stable!" Kanda yelled and we all ran into the city to where things looked more stable. We stopped and sat down, or stood, depending on how tired we were.

"So, now what?" I asked, the place that we found was more stable, but it still shook a bit.

"If he's telling the truth, then this place is going to fall apart in three hours." Lavi looked thoughtful. "Two hours now." He did the calculation.

"Either way, we're doomed!" Krory whimpered.

"Lenalee and I have experience with Road's ability to move between dimensions." Allen breathed heavily.

"Right." Lenalee agreed.

"We don't really have a choice." Lavi grumbled.

"Che."

We all looked at each other. We were all agreeing that this was the only chance we had. Allen took the key from Kanda's outstretched hand. He walked up to a door.

"Is this one all right?" He asked us.

"I don't think it matters, right?" Krory asked raising his hands in indication that he was at a loss.

"Just try it!" Kanda growled.

"One's as good as the next." I pointed out coming t stand in the front next to Kanda, eager to be on our way. Allen put the key in the door and turned it, as he did so the door changed making Allen jump back in surprise and me jump behind Kanda. "Ah! Oh! My eyes!" I yelled. Kanda snickered and I looked up to see him smirking at my reaction. I'd never been very girly, quite the opposite really, and whenever something really juvenilely girly showed up, I'd get sick.

The door was juvenilely girly.

It was bright hurt-your-eyes blue with a bright make-you-gag yellow sun and stars, bright punch-your-stomach hot-pink butterfly and a rainbow in bright colors that didn't match each other except for the fact that they were all bright and made you wan to puke when you saw them together.

I hid my face in Kanda's back and took deep calming breaths, trying not to puke my guts out right then and there.

The door was almost as bad as what I got for my 11 birthday from the order- that one made me puke.

Must be why I hate juvenile, girly things.

I felt a hand on my back and another stroke my hair and realized that I was really leaning against Kanda's chest and he was rubbing my back so that I wouldn't puke on him.

"This kind of stuff makes her feel sick." Lenalee explained to all the people who had not been there to witness my reaction when I was 11.

"Isn't she a girl?" I heard Allen ask, I'd have killed him for a remark like that if I didn't feel like puking. Maybe I'd puke on him…

"Bad experience with these kinds of things, I'm afraid." Lenalee said. "She never really liked girly things anyway."

"Oh." Several voices chorused together.

"So we're getting out of here." I heard Allen say and turned to see him put his hand out in the middle of a semi-circle.

"Right." Lavi put his hand on Allen's.

"Indeed." Krory placed his on theirs.

"Uh-huh." Chaoji placed his on next and Lenalee put hers on the top with a:

"Yes."

"Whatever you say." I said from where I was standing. They stared at me. "If I walk over there I just might puke on you. Give me a couple minutes if you want me to put my hand on yours." They seemed to consent to my logic. They stared at Kanda.

"Kanda?" Lavi asked tentatively.

"Forget it." Kanda growled. His voice made his chest rumble slightly, that's when I noticed that I had been leaning on it, like I needed support. He had a nice big chest that you could hide in. I liked it. I could feel his heart beat strong and steady. I felt the rhythm and was reminded of when I was younger how I used to climb up onto my Dad's lap and place my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat and make my heart beat match his. I loved doing that.

"Figures." Allen said and everyone's hands went down and then up in a promise that we'd all get out of here.

"Yes, it does." Kanda's chest rumbled slightly again. It was like his voice came from deep within. Must be why it's so hard for him to talk. It takes so much effort to get the noise out of his chest. Everyone walked past and I heard the door creak open. I closed my eyes and turned around. I felt everyone walk past me. "Put your feet on mine I'll take you in." Kanda sounded annoyed, probably because I was behaving childishly.

"No." I shook my head. "You just lead me in. I'm fine so long as I don't need to see it."

"Che." Was the reply I got and I was tossed onto Kanda's shoulder like a piece of luggage. I was going to protest but the fall to the floor made my protest turned into an:

"Ow." I opened my eyes and glared at Kanda's back. "Thanks." I said sarcastically and sat up. The room was almost as bad as the door. The sky part anyway. So I simply focused on the rocks and dirt.

"Kanda?!" Allen asked from up front.

"Quiet." Kanda ordered, and I turned my attention to where he and Allen were standing. "There." I looked ahead of them and sure enough, someone huge was coming our way, though he stopped quite a awes away. I recognized him though as the Noah who had fought Lavi. "The rest of you go on ahead." Kanda's announcement received a few shocked replies. "I've encountered that thing before. It's after my General."

"We can't leave you here alone, Kanda!" Lenalee said urgently.

"Don't be silly." Came Kanda's level headed response. "I'm not doing this for your sakes. That thing is after General Tiedoll. It's my duty to cut it down. The rest of you go one ahead." He repeated. "I'll deal with this one." The ground shook.

"Earthquakes." Allen stated the obvious.

"We're still inside the ark!" Lavi, another one to state the obvious.

"That's correct." Was that pumpkin still with us?! "This room hasn't been transferred into the new ark yet. But once the transfer is complete, it will vanish!" With you too! Stupid pumpkin! Didn't it get it? If we die so does it?!

"I'm staying with Kanda1 The rest of you get ready to run for the next door!" Allen was taking charge. I can't say I was very thrilled at that. "We'll follow-"

"You're crazy if you think I'll let you fight at my side." Kanda cut him off turning to point his sword at Allen. "He's mine." He growled and poked at Allen, cutting off some hair as he did so. "No get out of my sight. Or do I have to kill you first?" people were shaking. They really believed him. He sent off his insect attack and people freaked out and started yelling.

"Kanda, you idiot!" Couldn't Allen come up with something more original?

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Lavi, I thought you knew Kanda by now…

"How could you?!"

"You beast!" Chaoji and Krory were just scared.

Lenalee and I looked at each other. One of the good things about knowing someone for so long- you didn't need to talk to communicate. I shrugged.

"Calm down, everyone!" She turned to the group, but no one was listening. "Kanda's just-"

"We should leave you behind!" Chaoji and Krory yelled in unison. Kanda sighed. He'd already tuned his back on us and was watching the Noah waiting for an attack.

"Hey, he's sighing." Once again, way to point out the obvious, Chaoji.

"Who does he think he is?" He thinks he's Kanda, Allen, who else would he think he is?

"I've had it with him!" Lavi said turning around and walking to the next door. The other men turned around muttering their complaints as well. Lenalee and I looked at each other, communicating again, I nodded. My turn now. So she turned and walked with the rest of the guys.

"Kanda." I called, his ear twitched back, but there was no other sign from him, I didn't expect there to be any. "Kanda, you will follow us afterward, won't you?" There came no reply. I knew it meant yes, but if I would get interrogated by Lenalee I had better tell her that he promised out loud. Otherwise she'd come back just to hear his promise. I'd never understand why she needed people to say everything. "Promise me!" I demanded of him, but there was still no answer. I sighed, why did he make my life hard? He knew I needed a promise for Lenalee. "Answer me!" I yelled. That made him turn.

"All right." He said. " Now go." I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Sayonara." I smiled.

"Che." He scoffed turning back. "Go."

So I did.


	12. Chapter 32

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 32:**

"Can you believe that jerk?" Krory grumbled. It seemed like all the guys were not pleased with Kanda. Lenalee looked and me questioningly. I nodded and she smiled. A promise from Kanda was a promise.

Allen used the key and we entered into another room. I liked this room. There was a brook off to one side and trees all around and what looked like a sun in the sky. Off to the right you could see a cabin, probably the next door.

"Welcome." Said a silky voice off to the left, I turned and saw the Noah I had seen in Greece leaning against a tree. Allen started toward her but I stepped in front of him and put a hand out, stopping him.

"She's mine." I stated flatly.

"Then I'm fighting her with you!" The kid must really want a fight.

"You want a broken jaw?" I asked quietly and deadly. I tuned around and glared at all of them. "She's mine." I growled and they took a step back, Lavi opened his mouth to argue but I stopped him. "She killed Gwen, Sol and Tina- **she's mine**." I intensified my glare the way I believed Kanda would and, to my great pleasure, they took a few steps back this time.

"Will you follow us?" Lenalee asked quietly. I looked at her squarely and nodded.

"Hannah let-"

"No, Lavi. I fight her by myself." I turned back to the Noah who was smiling with interest. "Go."

"Good luck." I heard Chaoji say.

"I don't need luck." I growled. I heard the scuffling of feet and the opening and closing of a door and knew that they had left.

"Rather foolish to fight me on your own." The Noah said standing up straight. "Especially considering the fact that you just ran the last time." That hit a nerve.

"I know now that you're a Noah." I stated simply. I said activating my innocence, ready to fight at any time. "I won't run away or back down. I'll fight."

"You think you can win?" She laughed.

"Maybe." I answered. I knew it was a long shot, but damn it! I'd fight with everything I had for the girls who were like sisters to me! "My name's Hannah, by the way." I remembered the proper etiquette of fighting when facing a human opponent. Always introduce yourself.

"Lullubell." She said changing her hands into whips. "Do make this fun."

"I'll try." I smirked and set off straight at her.


	13. Chapter 33

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 33:**

The whips came down in front of me, but I had seen them coming and was now in the air, I landed behind her.

I punched thin air.

She was at my right, hands transformed into swords. She attacked and I blocked, then I kicked her in the stomach.

She flew back several yards and hit a tree. She coughed up blood, I'd hurt her pretty badly, I was sure. Now she was mad.

"Why didn't my blade cut you?" She demanded.

"Diamond hard skin, honey." I smirked again. "Nothing can cut diamond."

"You are good, but don't get too confident." She smirked back at me like she was enjoying an inside joke.

She then transformed into a lioness and leapt at me.

I rolled to the left, then to the right. She was nowhere in sight. Suddenly I felt claws going down my back, tearing my skin open, going from my shoulder blade to my waist.

I turned wondering how she got my back when she should have been in front of me.

What I was faced with was not a lion but an eagle. It was talons that had been in my back.

I punched the eagle quickly and ran off in the other direction, jumped onto the low branch of a tree and waited for the eagle to return.

My back was stinging where the four talons had cut open my skin. I had no clue how they did that. Nothing could cut diamond! What was more was that I was dealing with a shape shifter. She could be anything, anything and cut through me easily.

I caught movement to my right and dropped to the ground just as the eagle got to where I had been perched.

I looked up just in time to see the tiger coming down.

I rolled to the side and was now facing the once-eagle-now-tiger Noah.

The tiger came at me and I dogged its paw and punched its stomach.

It coughed up blood and bit my shoulder.

I hissed and punched it again.

It released me and I moved back kicking it.

It swiped its huge paw and caught my leg with its claws.

It dragged them down my leg, from my thigh t my calf.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain and punched the tiger in the face.

The tiger turned back into the Noah who was now not only supporting bleeding insides, but a broken nose too.

I limped back.

"That's it!" She shrieked and suddenly her arms were tentacles, quite a few in each arm.

They were smashing everything in their way.

I ducked and dogged, I caught one and pulled it off.

She shrieked in pain and I got pounded on by tentacles that came from every side.

I couldn't dodge them all.

I fell to the ground with a broken leg, arm, collarbone, and a few more broken ribs.

All I could see was tentacles.

Then I saw the Noah walking toward me, one arm looked like it was missing a bit of the skin and muscle. Probably because I'd ripped the tentacle off.

"You're going to suffer." The Noah hissed, raising my head so that I could look into her eyes.

I punched her in the leg and she screamed, falling, because I'd broken her leg.

She grabbed my arm and turned her other arm into a knife. It sparkled, and I understood that it was diamond.

She took it and sank it into my wrist.

I screamed. It felt like she'd cut all the way to the bone.

She moved the knife up, moving it toward the elbow, enjoying my scream.

There was an earthquake and she hissed.

She removed the knife and got up slowly surveying the surroundings. She didn't seem happy.

"You're lucky that this room is beginning to fall apart." She hissed at me. "But don't worry." She cooed, crouching down to me. "I'll make sure you sleep."

She then turned into water and pulled me into her.

I don't know what I thought drowning would be like, not when I was at sea anyway. I guess I wasn't as close to drowning out there as I was here. It was peaceful here, more peaceful than at sea.

But I couldn't die just yet.

I fought.

I kicked and I swam and I punched.

It was no use.

I let the air out of my lungs.

My vision began going blurry.

It was peaceful to drown.

It was warm and comfortable.

Like being in your mother's womb, probably.

So if I started out like this, why not finish like this?

I felt the remainder of the air escape my lungs and my eyes closed.

I then fell to the floor. I had no clue what was going on. She was supposed to kill me right?

I opened my eyes and saw her going to the door. She opened it, passed through it, and closed it.

My lungs felt like they were on fire and I remembered to breath. There was another earthquake that shook everything. My vision gut blurrier and I lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 34

Okay- New chapters up!

Hope you enjoy them!

Once again- I like reviews!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 34:**

I regained consciousness and slowly blinked my eyes open.

The room was back, like it had been, but there was no Noah. I tried to get up, but the burning sensation in my arms, legs, torso and back convinced me that it was a bad idea. I laid back down in something warm and moist.

It was blood.

I'd been cut up pretty good. Good enough to need stitches in all the places I was cut. I could feel myself loosing body heat as I lost more blood. Not only that, but the blinding white pain from broken bones didn't help much with keeping conscious.

I needed to do something fast.

I sat up, ignoring the pain, took off my coat and my shirt, I activated my innocence and tore my shirt several times.

I wrapped one piece around my arm to stop the bleeding and to put the bone in a more stable position. Thankfully she decided to cut the arm she broke.

I then wrapped my leg and used the final piece to wrap a stick around the broken leg.

I heard a door open.

"And I thought I looked bad." I heard Kanda say from behind me. I turned to look at him. It looked like his shirt and jacket had been burned off. I frowned. As usual, he supported no wounds, due to the fact that he healed quickly.

"Have I ever said that I hate you?"

"A few times." He frowned "Now are you getting up?"

"A little help would be nice. We don't all heal as fast as you." I snapped back at him.

"Che." He walked over and pulled me up roughly. Too roughly, I felt my head get light both from blood loss and blinding white pain in my arm, legs, torso and back. "You look horrible."

"Really?" I whispered sarcastically. "I feel great." I regained my balance and started walking toward the next door. Kanda fell into stride next to me.

We walked through the door and down a long corridor.

We were both silent.

Kanda- well, he's Kanda, he doesn't talk much. And me, well, I was both not a huge talker and I was concentrating on not falling over.

I could feel the blood running down my back. I could feel the blood staining my pants both from the wound on my back and the one on my leg. I was leaving a bloody shoe print I was bleeding so much. On the other side my arm had bled through the cloth and blood was dripping from my fingers.

Not only was there loss of blood to compromise my stability, but the broken leg didn't help much either.

"You should not have fought on your own." Kanda finally stated.

"Like you're one to talk." I growled at him. Couldn't he see I was concentrating?! How long was this corridor anyway?! And damn it- I was hungry!

"I heal quickly. You don't. I'll kill Lavi for letting you fight on your own."

"And I'd have killed him if he did try to fight with me. It was my choice to fight alone. So shut up."

"You don't have to prove yourself. Just because I fight on my own doesn't mean you have to too."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "like you're the reason why I fought alone." Well, he was partly.

We had finally gotten to the end of the corridor and all I wanted was to open the door and drop the conversation. I reached out to grab the door handle, but Kanda smacked it with his sword. I turned and glared at him.

"Then why did you fight the Noah alone?" He demanded.

"Because she killed Gwen, Sol and Tina. Happy?" I shot at him. His eyes narrowed at my attack.

"Che. Stubborn gaki." He spat, sheathing his sword and turning to the door.

"Yeah, I'm the brat." I spat back and opened the door.

What met my eyes made me stop dead in my tracks.

There was a coffin in the middle of the floor with an arm reaching out of it. There was blood everywhere. It looked like whoever had fought, had it worse than me.

Kanda and I made our way to the coffin. I activated my innocence and pulled it open, falling to the ground when I was done. My whole body ached and I felt dizzy. But my mind cleared as I saw what this exorcist looked like.

It was Krory. He was cut up and smashed and pierced in so many places I was shocked that he was still alive. The coffin must have done a hell of a lot of damage too because it was filled with stakes made to pierce the person placed inside it.

Whichever Noah he fought, it had been a cruel one. I got up slowly and went to look at him. He was breathing shallowly. Kanda picked him up and put him on his shoulder and turned to the next door that was in the monument.

"Did you win?"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Did you beat your Noah?" Kanda repeated, staring at the door.

"No." I blushed. How can you blush when you have blood loss? Kanda smirked.

"I beat mine." He said smugly turning to me. "You're still two steps behind me." I glared.

"I'll beat you, just you wait."

"Oh, but if I wait then you will and I won't let that happen."

"Shut up." I snapped and him. I hated it when he smirked like that. His smirk became smugger as he stepped through the door.

What I wouldn't give to smack him.


	15. Chapter 35

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 35:**

We walked through another, shorter corridor which opened up to reveal Lavi and Chaoji standing in the street.

"Yu, are you-" Lavi was yelling but Kanda cut him off.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture, baka usagi."

"Yu! And is that Krory you're carrying?"

"We found him on the way." Kanda replied walking out, I followed him and Lavi gasped.

"Hannah, what happened to you?" Then he blushed. "You're only wearing your bra too." He pointed out.

"I got beaten up, what does it look like?" I snapped at him. "And if seeing me in my bra bothers you, give me your coat."

"More importantly," Kanda cut off our conversation, "What exactly is going on?"

"Well, I don't really know either." Lavi said, removing his coat and helping me into it. He could see I wasn't very stable. I was feeling dizzy, yet again. The bandages may help slow the blood loss, but that was all they did. "Hey! Get your ass out here moyashi!" So another one had reverted to calling Allen moyashi.

"Who are you calling moyashi, idiot Lavi!" Allen's voice yelled. I looked around trying to locate him.

"Che. The moyashi's voice descends from the sky."

"The name's Allen!"

"Eliade…" Krory whimpered.

"Hey! Krory said something!" Lavi said getting excited, a door opened and Allen walked out of it.

"Put Krory in there, Lenalee and Master will watch him." He looked at me and blanched. How bad did I look?! "You should go in too."

"I don't know how bad I look, but I'm fine." I snapped. "I want to find an exit. I'm hungry."

"Che, stubborn woman."

"Hannah, you look really bad and you lost a lot of blood-" I cut Lavi off.

"Exactly, so the sooner we find an exit the sooner I can stop loosing blood and get a decent meal."

"Lenalee and Master can help with the loss of blood-"

"I've already done the maximum you can do for blood loss in these situations. Besides, I have no wish to have General Cross see me in my bra."

"Good point." Allen agreed as a golden golem came fluttering toward him. He turned his attention to it. "Timcanpy… I haven't seen you since that time back in China, on that fateful night. Things got so crazy but…" His eyes welled up with tears. "I wanted to see you so much! You've gotten all big again too!" It was such a cute reunion.

"Hey, you two…" Lavi said grabbing Allen's attention. We all started walking down the street, looking around.

We walked rather slowly, I couldn't exactly walk fast. But no one seemed to mind. I walked in the back with Lavi and Chaoji. I looked around me. There were even birds in this place. Made me wonder what else there was here.

"Man it's real quiet around here." Lavi said, breaking the silence. "So, about what happened back there, were you the one who put the ark back to how it was, Allen?"

"Oh, well, I don't really totally get it myself, but…" His voice trailed off. We finished our circulation of the area. The ark wasn't that big.

"We pretty much checked the whole place out." Kanda said. "It doesn't look like there are any Noah left hanging around here."

"Kanda," Allen said, with quite a serious, suspicious look on his face. "it's been bothering me for a while, but, what's with that big mark on your chest? You didn't have that huge tattoo before, did you?" I looked at one of the buildings. Kanda's tattoo had gotten bigger, he was closer to the gutter. I hated his healing ability. Stupid life-sucking tattoo.

"Whatever." Was Kanda's reply to Allen's question.

"Now that's not very friendly, Kanda. Come on, keep up your end of the conversation."

"Go away." They glared at each other. "Anyway, isn't there a way out of here, moyashi?"

"My name's Allen you idiot!" Allen said opening a door.

"Stop fighting you two." What was Lavi, their mother?!

"I'm checking whether we can get out right now."

"Ah! Allen, look down!"

Allen grabbed Kanda as he fell, who grabbed Lavi, and Chaoji caught Lavi's foot before it was too late. It was rather entertaining to see them like that.

"Looks like you can't get outside from there." I pointed out calmly, wondering whether I should help.

"Damn it, moyashi, if you're falling, fall on your own!"

"It's Allen."

"You're strangling me!" Lavi choked out behind his shirt.

"Need help?" I asked Chaoji, he shook his head.

"I'm going to pull you guys up."

"Sorry about this, Chaoji." Allen apologized.

"Hurry up!" Came Lavi's choked, frightened voice. "Seriously I'm gonna faint!" At that moment something that glowed green came through the sky, attached itself onto Chaoji's wrist and he pulled them out as if they were paper.

Definitely innocence.

"Ah That's right!" Lavi said excitedly. "You were compatible with an innocence! Super strength! Like Hannah!"

"It's stuck on my wrist."

"It's an equipment type. Mine's parasitic." I turned to Lavi. "Mine grants me diamond hard skin too."

"You're saying Noah can cut through diamond?"

"The one I fought could transform into anything."

"Maybe it managed to materialize properly because the arks calmed down now." Allen suggested.

"This is innocence." Chaoji wasn't even listening. "The power to defeat Akuma. Anita and the others must have sent it to me, I'm sure."

"Hey, that reminds me," Lavi pulled out a bag, "my innocence got a really nasty beating back there, I wonder if it'll be all right." Kanda scowled, taking out a bag of his own.

"Komui will fix it right up!" Allen said, he obviously didn't understand that it was Komui that was the problem. "More importantly than stuff like that, I'm kind worried that no one's been able to wake Krory up yet. Lenalee and Master are keeping an eye on him, though, together," Everyone froze.

"That womanizer and Lenalee?" I asked slowly.

"Together?" Lavi asked darkly. They got up in a hurry and started running to the door Allen had opened. I followed them at my pace.

"That's a crime, Master!" I could hear Allen yell. I walked into the room and stood next to Kanda.

"No, Allen, You've got it all wrong-" Lenalee began.

"Honestly!" Chaoji said staring at the General.

"What's that idiot apprentice?" Cross said glaring at Allen. "She's 16 years old. She's a fine woman now!"

"General!" Lavi yelled.

"All right everyone, shut up!" I yelled, I swayed. I was really not feeling good. "Just find a way out of here."

"Cancel the Edo connection." General Cross instructed.

"Edo connection?" Allen asked. "What's that mean?"

"Don't worry, just say it, then we'll be able to get out of here."

"You'd better explain this all properly latter, master!"

"I've gotta hear this too!" Lavi said excitedly.

"Just hurry up, moyashi." Kanda growled. "Didn't you say so yourself?"

"Stop fighting you two!" Lenalee yelled at them. Allen turned to the piano and started to play.

"Cancel the ships Edo connection. O ark, open the gate."

"And where is the gate opening to?" I asked quietly, hoping headquarters. I wasn't sure how much longer I could make it. I was seeing back spots. The door opened and we saw the exorcists who had been left outside the ark. Lavi stepped out.

"Hey! Everybody okay?"

"Lavi you came back!" Marie called, glad.

"You're alive!" Miranda cried. "The vanished time came back!"

"Is Kanda all right as well?" Marie asked.

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled. I felt sick to my stomach. I'd lost too much blood. I saw the floor falling sideways and knew that it was really me that was collapsing. I didn't hit the floor though. I looked up and saw General Cross holding me. My body hurt.

"We need to get her medical care quickly, she's lost too much blood, if she looses much more, she'll die." He told Allen, and once again, I lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 36

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 36:**

I woke up to hear someone sobbing. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the infirmary, in the bed in front of Lenalee's. It was Komui who was crying.

"Really, you cry too much, brother." Lenalee was saying.

"But Lenalee…" He sobbed. "Your lovely hair, the most beautiful hair in the world, it…" And he burst out in a fresh set of tears.

"Stop saying such embarrassing things!" Lenalee blushed. I was going to sit up slowly to watch the scene better but was diverted by the pain. I sat up and leaned against the back of the bed. My arm had been bandaged properly. I could feel the stitches in my back, arm and leg. I also felt the bandages around my torso, leg and shoulder, to make sure the bones would heal properly.

"Ah, you're awake." The head nurse said coming over. "I thought you wouldn't wake up for a few days with all that blood loss. Now just rest a while. You'll be in the infirmary for sometime." I nodded my agreement, I didn't want to get up anyway.

"Could I have some food?" I asked and she smiled.

"Certainly."

"It's good to see you up." Komui said to me from his sister's side.

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours. The nurse was amazed that you were able to walk around like you did with those injuries. Apparently, you should have been out cold like Krory."

"Oh." What do you say to that?

"Those cuts will leave scars. They still don't know how noticeable the scars will be. They say it depends on your healing ability." Komui shook his head. "I never thought you would get scars. What with diamond hard skin." He looked at me closely. "You know, only diamond can cut diamond." So she did turn into diamond.

"The Noah could transform into any material." I explained. "She even turned into water. She probably thought I'd drowned when she released me."

"Rest." He said as much to me as to Lenalee. He then got up and went to the door where he turned around to the head nurse, holding something incredibly ugly in his hands. "Oh, by the way, I made this dakimakura of myself, it sings a lullaby-"

"We have no need for it." The head nurse said sternly as what sounded like wailing came from it.

"Good night, Lenalee!" And the nurse slammed the door shut on the supervisor. I sank back down into my bed too tired to continue sitting up. I wanted to sleep.

"Hey, hey, nurse, over here!" Lavi's voice echoed through the infirmary. "Krory's stomach's so damn noisy, I can't stand it!"

"That is a problem." She agreed. "But we can't give him anything to eat while he's still unconscious."

"Hey, where are you going, Yu?" I looked to my left and saw Kanda pulling on a sweater.

"I can't sleep in here." He growled. "I'm heading to my own room."

"Hey! That's not allowed, Kanda!" Marie accused. We all wanted to sleep.

"Shut up!"

"You should listen to what Ma-kun says Yu-kun." General Tiedoll's voice silenced everyone else. I forced myself to sit up to watch this.

"Get out of the way." Kanda growled and as an after thought, he added though gritted teeth: "Please." He really didn't get along with his General. It was amusing to watch. And if I couldn't sleep anyway, then why not have some entertainment?

"I just came to visit my cute little kids. Get back in your bed, Yu- kun."

"I'm not your kid or anything. So don't start calling me that when you've just got back."

"An apprentice and a child are much like the same thing, don't you think? Don't be shy, you can at least treat me like a father when we're at home."

"You should just give up, Kanda. This is just how master is." Marie tried to reason.

"I… I…" Kanda twitched. "I absolutely hate that about you!"

"Hannah." I heard Cloud's voice and my head snapped to the side of the bed, where she stood, holding a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry." She laid the tray on my lap and sat in a chair next to my bed.

"Thank you." I told her and started to eat. I was hungry. "It's good to see you." I said between bites.

"Yes. It's good to see you too." She replied smiling at me. Lao jumped onto my bed and climbed onto my shoulder, I hissed and he jumped off. "I heard what happened." She looked at me closely. "So, the Noah cut through your diamond hard skin and you'll have scars." I knew she didn't like it. She had a horrible scar on her face which she wasn't proud of, though I still thought her one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Yet still, she always said that I was blessed to have diamond hard skin. Now I would have scars too. "I also hear that your will is as hard as your skin."

"I guess." I replied sheepishly, I didn't think I was as stubborn as diamond. "Thank you for the food." She took the tray and got up.

"Rest well and get better soon. I could never stand to see you in the infirmary." And she left. Lao jumped on my bed, I pet him and kissed his head, he kissed my cheek and left. Cloud had always worried more about me than the rest of her students. She said I was too stubborn for my own good.

Maybe she was right.


	17. Chapter 37

Hey! A new update!

Hope you like it!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 37:**

A week had passed since I'd first woken up in the infirmary. The only ones left here were Krory and I. General Cloud would come to see me, Lenalee did once too. She told me the others had come in, but I'd been asleep. She also told me that Leverrier had come to headquarters and was monitoring Allen because of what happened in the ark. It bothered her, I could see, but I didn't say anything. I just listened. If she wanted to she'd tell me.

I looked around me at the empty infirmary. They'd moved Krory to a private room so that people could sleep better.

"Ah! You're up!" The head nurse said coming over to my side. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I answered honestly. She smiled, I'd always been a good patient, comparatively.

"Your wounds have healed." She took the bandages off my leg to show me four thin white scars running from my thigh to my calf. "They've healed nicely too. Not as noticeable as I thought they would be. But you still have a broken arm and leg. Most of your ribs have healed."

"Will I be able to walk around?" I asked. "I really need to get out of bed."

"Yes, you do." She agreed nodding and handed me a crutch and sling. "Use these when you walk around. Be back here by eight though. I still want you in the infirmary." I smiled, took the sling and crutch and got up.

"Will do! Thank you!" And I left the infirmary as fast as I could. It didn't hurt to walk, which I really liked.

It felt wonderful to be up and about, walking around, just to walk around. I felt the blood running through my veins again. You know, the way it does after you get up from days of being sick in bed. When you're just tired of lying in bed and then you get up and your heart starts pounding with happiness, excitement and work out. I loved it. I loved feeling the blood rush through my veins.

I stopped and tried to decide where I should go. My stomach answered for me. It was time for food. I turned left down a corridor and recognized it as the one in which Kanda's room was in. Maybe I should see him? We needed to talk. Then maybe he'd go with me to get food. I walked over to his door, well, crutched over.

"What is it?" I heard Kanda ask and wondered if he'd heard me.

"Nothing." Lenalee was in there? Why? I pressed my ear to the door, listening. It felt wrong, to be listening in on them. But I couldn't bring myself to open the door and enter.

"It's Leverrier, huh. You always seem to run over to Hannah's or my place whenever that guy's around."

"I just hate having everyone worry about me. Ever since we were small I could be with you and Hannah and neither one of you would ask me any questions. It helps me relax."

"Don't you usually go to Hannah?"

"Yes, and I did get to talk to her. But like always, she doesn't ask questions, she waits for me to talk, and I just can't burden her anymore. I just want to relax. I'm just running away, aren't I?" She sounded miserable. "I just can't take it like this! I have to be stronger. But still! But still…" She was struggling for the words. I wanted to go in there and hug her! I wanted-

"Although I think you are a pretty strong person." I froze. I felt my mind go blank. Kanda had just said he thought Lenalee was strong! He'd never said that to anyone! It felt like someone had punched my heart. He'd never said he thought I was strong. On the contrary, he was always saying how I shouldn't fight alone. How I was two steps behind him. He always talked like I was weak in his eyes.

I felt tears stinging my eyes. It hurt to know that. It hurt to know that he thought I was weaker than Lenalee.

"Just shut up and meditate." I heard him growl at Lenalee. I stepped back from the door. He never let anyone meditate with him. I'd asked him a long time ago and he'd said no.

I breathed out quietly. It felt like my heart had been stabbed twice, and I had no clue why. What did it mean? Lavi would probably know. He seemed to know everything. Besides, I just felt like I needed to talk. Well, cry, actually, but I'd try not to do that. I blinked and wiped my eyes to make sure there were no tears on my face.

"Lenalee Lee is to come to Hevaleska's chamber immediately! Order of Secretary Leverrier and the supervisor!" A mechanical voice came through the door. I turned and continued down the corridor as if I'd been doing it all along. I didn't want her to know I'd eaves dropped on her conversation with Kanda. I heard the door open behind me and I forced my facial features to smooth out. I thought of food, I knew that would help.

"Hannah!" Lenalee cried, the corridor seemed to echo with the sound of her voice. Why didn't they put tapestries up to catch some of the sound?! "What are you doing here?" I turned smiling.

"Lenalee!" I said with convincing happiness. "Head nurse said that I could walk around now, so I'm going to get some food. Want to come?"

"I can't." Lenalee said, shoulders falling as the black cloud came over her head again.

"Wow, there's one black cloud." I said feigning surprise.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Where are you going after you eat?"

"I need to find Lavi, I have to talk to him."

"I see. It's great to see you up!" She then caught sight of my leg. "I can't believe you got scars."

"The nurse said they look better than what she thought they would." I looked down at my leg. "I guess I must heal pretty well." I smiled. "Either that or I'm just lucky."

"No. I think you're just good."

"Thanks. Nice to know someone thinks that about you."

"It's the truth." I grimaced.

"Maybe." I said my thoughts turning to Kanda's words.

"Lenalee Lee- Now!" The golem by her side said.

"Sorry I have to go."

"You'll do fine." I assured her and hugged her. "You are strong after all."

"Thank you." She smiled at me and left. I stood in the corridor and starred after her. Kanda was right, she was strong. It wasn't right of me to feel the way I did. Maybe she was stronger than me.

Kanda's door banged open, he stopped storming out as he spotted me. I stared at him and he stared at me. He was mad.

"Kanda?" I asked confused, wasn't he meditating? His eyes narrowed as he saw what I was wearing.

"You're going to see the perverted bookman wearing that?" He spat at me. I looked down and realized that I was wearing very short shorts and a tight grey shirt. It looked like Cloud had chosen the outfit, it showed and complimented every curve in my body. Definitely her style. It felt weird to know someone else had dressed you.

"I see what you mean. I'll change after lunch." I said turning back to continue walking to the dinning hall. "You gonna come, or have you already eaten?"

"Che." He fell into stride next to me, and for once the silence between us wasn't comfortable. "You know your room's right there, you can change now."

"I want to eat first." He growled at my answer. "Why does it bother you so much?!" I stopped and turned at him. A few finders past by, their eyes widened as they saw me but they hurried away when they saw Kanda next to me.

"That's why."

"that's none of your business. I can take care of myself." His conversation with Lenalee echoed in my mind. "Oh no, wait, I'm sorry, you're right, I'm far too weak to deal with anything on my own!" I snapped sarcastically at him. "I need someone next to me at all times to make sure I don't get hurt!" I turned and walked in the opposite direction of my room.

"Where are you going? The cafeteria is that way."

"I'm going to talk to Lavi first!" I knew I hit nerve.

"You will not go see that perverted bookman dressed like that!" Kanda yelled stepping in front of me.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do." I snapped at him. "I can let whoever I want see me however I want! Besides Lavi won't do anything! He knows I can take care of myself! Unlike some people!" I was yelling now and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kanda yelled back.

"It means that I've had enough of you treating me like a helpless child all the time! I've had enough of your condescending words!" I yelled, tears spilling over the rims of my eyes and down my cheeks. "You're my best friend, Kanda." I whispered. "My best friend. Do you know how much it hurts to know I can never be your best friend?"

"How did you get to that?" He snapped, clearly uncomfortable with my crying.

"How can I be your best friend when you find me weak?" I laughed bitterly. "Best friend means you see the person as an equal in everyway." I wiped my tears and shook my head. "I finally see that you don't think of me as an equal, or even close to being equal. Why else would you always be so condescending and over protective?" I looked at him in the eyes, I couldn't read him, but that didn't stop me. "Best friends means that you trust the other person. You obviously don't trust me." I turned once again. "I'm sorry for burdening you all these years with things you never really cared about. I won't do it again." And I left, walking straight to my room, locking the door.


	18. Chapter 38

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

****Chapter 38:**

I opened my eyes at the knocking on the door.

"Hannah?" Lavi's voice came from the other side. "Lenalee said you were looking for me." I got up, unlocked the door and opened it. Lavi gasped when he saw me. "You look like a mess." He looked me up and down. " A hot mess." He looked at my face closely. "What happened, Hannah?"

"What do you mean?" My voice, hoarse from crying myself to sleep, didn't seem to want to sound nonchalant.

"What happened between you and Kanda?" I blinked at him, surprised. "Come on, Kanda nearly cut my head off when he saw me. Well, he was trying to cut anyone's head off if they were dumb enough to stand in the corridor he chose to walk down. Then, when I'd finally ran to someone he wouldn't try to hurt, meaning Lenalee, the moment she said that you wanted to see me he tried to cut my head off again." He lifted my face so he could see my eyes. "What's going on?"

"Come on in." I whispered, then turned and sat on the bed. I heard him close the door and he sat next to me. I breathed deeply a few times and he waited patiently. "I fought with Kanda."

"About what?"

"I'm not even sure myself." I started crying again and he hugged me.

"Tell me what happened." So I told him how I'd gone out of the infirmary and thought maybe to invite Kanda to lunch so we could talk. I told him how I felt about knowing nothing about him. How Japan made me realize that he knew me and I didn't know him, so I wanted to talk with him. How I over heard his conversation with Lenalee. How I felt jealous, yes, **jealous**, of Lenalee because Kanda said she was strong. How I understood that he treated me the way he did because I wasn't- he never treated Lenalee like that, after all. I explained how when he came out of his room he yelled at me for wanting to talk to Lavi, how overly protective he was of me, how it hurt that he was like that- that he thought I couldn't protect myself. How I told Kanda he was my best friend and I wasn't his, how it hurt to know that it was true.

Lavi just patted my back and listened the entire time, saying nothing, just letting me cry. When I calmed down a bit more he leaned into my ear.

"Hannah, why does that bother you so much?" I leaned back and looked at him surprised.

"Because he's my best friend and I'm not his."

"Don't you think you mean more to each other than just best friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look," He sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know what to say. All I'm saying is that there's a reason he's listened to you all these years and why he's so protective over you." I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "It's not because he thinks you're weak. You're one of the few people who can take him on in a fight. He'd never think you're weak. He does think you're too stubborn." He got up and pulled me up too. "Let's go get something to eat. You just think why Kanda would act the way he does. Think about him like you always have, you're surprisingly observant."

"I don't get it." I said, objecting. "I just told you-"

"And I'm telling you, you're wrong." He opened the door and led me out. "If you were right Kanda wouldn't be trying to kill everyone in sight, he wouldn't care what you were wearing and he wouldn't hate Reever."

"He hates Reever?" I asked surprised. Lavi jumped and looked guilty, he probably wasn't supposed to have said that. "Why? See, why didn't he tell me that?"

"Because he knows you love him."

"I don't love him." I said automatically. This made Lavi turn to me surprised. I was surprised by my reaction too. "I don't know why I said that."

"Maybe you should think about that too." Lavi smirked and we continued on our way to the dining room.


	19. Chapter 39

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

****Chapter 39:**

"You're up early." The head nurse looked up at me surprised. "Those clothes are quite revealing too." She added in distaste.

"I can't sleep anymore and if there's a problem with the clothes, take it up with General Cloud. I'll be back by eight." I stepped out of the infirmary. I felt bad for being so short with her, she really didn't deserve it. She had a reason to worry. The shorts and the revealing blue shirt were inviting, and since there weren't many women in the Order, the men could get the wrong ideas. I really didn't understand why General Cloud dressed like this.

I started walking to the training grounds, not so that I could train- with a broken leg and arm, the head nurse would tie me to the bed if I tried.

I needed to find Kanda. I needed to talk to him. One on one- face to face. I knew he'd be in the training grounds.

I'd thought a lot about what Lavi said. I still couldn't see how I was wrong. Everything that Kanda had done pointed to condescending over-protection. I remembered the hug and 'Sayonara' as I left Denmark. That was the only thing that didn't fit. I told Lavi, he just smiled and told me to talk to Kanda. So that's what I was doing.

At least Lavi had some good ideas.

I'd also thought a lot about Reever and realized that I meant it when I said that I didn't love him. I still thought he was cute and smart and handsome and brave and hot- not like Kanda, heaven knows no one can be- there! I did it again! Why was it that whenever I would think of Reever my mind would go to how he wasn't like Kanda?! It was insane!

So, I didn't love Reever- I looked up to him and had a crush on him. I liked the guy. He was nice! Kanda wasn't nice! Kanda had never been nice.

Here I go again! Obviously I need to talk to Kanda, it's bothering me way too much.

"Hey babe, where you going?" I turned to see someone who looked like they were from the Asian branch.

"Training grounds. My mentor said it was a healthy way of letting my anger out. That way he doesn't have to pay for new walls." The guy stepped back and I continued on my way down the corridor.

Guys could be such jerks. Kanda would have sliced his head off if he'd have been- Oh my God! I have to talk to that stupid idiot just so that I could get him out of my mind and get things back to normal! How did I even get like this?! Crying and being weak like this?! It was driving me insane!

Kanda was driving me insane! The fight with him had bothered me so much that I'd even dreamt about him! That's why I'd woken up so early! And now, not only was he in my dreams, he was invading my every day thoughts! I had to talk to him! I had to get the problems with him solved so that things could go back to the way they were!

I burst through the doors of the training room with more force that what I had intended. Marie and Kanda turned to face their brash intruder.

"Hey Marie, nice to see you! How are you doing?"

"I am well. It is good to know you are lively as ever." He smiled, placing the cushions he'd been holding up for Kanda down. "What brings you here? Not training I hope, you still have a few broken bones, no?" I frowned.

"No, not training. I wish it was training." I sniffed and looked at the cushions. It would be fun to punch and kick those things for hours on end. It felt like years since I'd done it last, though I knew it had only been three months.

"Are you here simply to watch?" Marie asked, I didn't know what to answer. I knew I came in for a reason, but I could remember why. I kept staring at the cushions, maybe they'd give me the answer.

"Do you mind?" I asked Marie sitting down on the steps, placing my crutch next to me.

Marie picked the cushions back up and Kanda started punching them again. Kanda was wearing a tight sleeveless turtleneck, sweat bands on his arms, sweatpants that went down to his calves, a cloth belt and shoes. It all looked so comfortable and soft.

I could see him wearing that, standing under the wooden archway when we arrived in Japan. Only this time, instead of asking why we were late, he simply turned around and walked up the stairs. I heard someone calling my name, but I wasn't paying attention. The wind was blowing pink petals on the receding back of the Japanese exorcist.

"Hannah!" Marie shouted and I snapped back to reality, he and Kanda were staring at me again. Only, Marie looked worried this time. "Are you sure you should be up? Your heart was beating far too fast for someone who is just sitting down. It sounded like you were in pain." Curse Marie and his uncanny hearing.

"I'm fine." I answered, my mouth dry. I remembered why I came. "Marie, do you mind cutting the training short? I really need to talk to Kanda."

"Not a problem." Marie placed the cushions down and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kanda remained where he was and just stared at me impatiently. He was mad. I flinched under his gaze.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at the ground at his feet. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I'm sorry for crying and I'm sorry for wearing clothes like this… yesterday and today. I never realized how oblivious I am to things, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't my intention." By now I chanced a look at him, he was calm so I continued. "About yesterday," He looked a little uncomfortable, but said nothing. I really didn't know what to say myself. This had never happened to me before. "what I said," I searched for the words. "I should probably explain wh-"

"Enemy attack alert!" Komui's voice came through the golem, cutting me off. Both our heads snapped to it. "To all exorcists and members stationed at headquarters! Akuma have invaded the fifth laboratory! Two exorcists are currently at the scene and engaging the enemy! Generals and other exorcists should proceed urgently to the third gate of the ark! Noise Marie! Miranda Lotto! Proceed urgently to the third gate! All finders are to standby according to the supervisors orders!"

I got up quickly and lost my balance due to the broken leg. Kanda caught me and helped me get my balance back.

"You're not going." He stated, moving to the door. I grabbed my crutch and walked with him in perfect step, crutch held in my arm. "Hannah your leg is broken and so is your arm!" I pulled the sling off and was feeling the white hot pain in my leg. "What do you intend to do?! Kill yourself?!"

"And you don't have your innocence!" I shot back at him. "What do you intend to do? Kill yourself?"

"Hannah, it's too dangerous for you!"

"And it's not too dangerous for you?! And don't tell me you're okay because you heal fast, 'cause that's a lie and you know it!" By now we'd both stopped and were facing each other. I poked a finger in his chest. "Your tattoo is getting bigger and bigger! Do you plan on wasting all your life?! What about that person you're looking for?!"

"Don't bring that subject up unless you want me to bring Reever up!" He snarled at me, smacking my finger away from his chest and glaring down at me.

"I was going to tell you that I don't love Reever after I explained the rest of what I said yesterday! But fine! If you want it now, you can get it now! I don't love Reever!" I yelled at him. "It was a crush! He's a nice guy, but I don't love him! And you can blame yourself for that because it's you I think about suddenly when I'm thinking about Reever! Out of nowhere comes the thought of how he's not like you! And it happens every single time! Are you happy now?!" The ground shook, it almost felt like the ark again. "Let's go!"


	20. Chapter 40

Done with another volume Yay!

It's getting harder to write- you people have no clue how hard it is to keep Kanda in character... He's so troublesome! XD

Anyway, I love reviews!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

****Chapter 40:**

We ran down the corridors. It felt slower than usual, my leg was burning, I'd discarded my crutch and sling, they were just weighing me down.

We ran through a main hallway. A main hallway because there were a few in the complex known as The Black Order. I looked ahead and saw a chandelier fall down over where Chaoji was.

"Che." And I saw Kanda sprint ahead, grab a sword from a random guard and cut the chandelier into pieces. I caught up a moment latter. "What a useless weapon." He growled as the sword broke. "Che."

"Come on, there's an armory a floor above, there should be swords." I grabbed him activating my innocence and jumped to the next floor. I caught the railing and flung him over it then pulled myself up. I was a little mad because I could usually make these jumps easy! Not to mention my arm and leg were burning, telling- sorry, yelling- at me to stop. But me being stubborn, I didn't listen. My friends were under attack. I pounded down the door to the armory and was highly disappointed. There were only two swords. Tons of guns, all kinds of guns of various sizes, but only two swords!

"Che."

"Seriously." I agreed with him completely, it was maddeningly unhelpful! "This way, to where the third gate is!" We ran down the hallway together, and for once fighting with someone seemed right. Not fighting against someone, but alongside someone. It felt so right.

We ran into the room to see the Akuma with it's finger to Komui's neck. We sprinted at it. We didn't even need to talk to one another, he went for the Akuma and I went for Komui, pulling him down to the ground. He only got a scratch on his shoulder. Kanda's sword broke and he dropped it and pulled the other one out. I rose and took my place by his side.

"Shit, Komui, you bastard, you really need to work on the weapon storehouse a bit more."

"Kanda! Hannah!" Komui said surprised.

"Head officer, are you all right?" One of the finders asked, they'd caught the Akuma in a talisman barrier.

"Use all your energy and focus on the enemy!" Komui ordered. "Don't give it a chance to attack!" Kanda and I stood at the ready, the thing was laughing. It looked human, it wasn't a level three, I didn't know what level it was. But whatever the level, it was strong and it was laughing. Not good.

"Don't move. Stay back, Komui."

"Kanda?!" Komui said surprised by the order, he was the one who gave orders. "Don't go crazy you two. Kanda, you don't have innocence, and Hannah, your bones are still broken."

"We don't go down that easy." Was Kanda's reply, he was probably going to say more, but Hevaleska's voice came through Komui's ear piece.

"Komui, can you hear me? Komui, come to where I am. I will attract the level four. Take the innocence inside of me and get out of here! Fortunately the ark is still connected to the Asia headquarters with the gate, if you stay here the damage will only continue to increase. As long as there is innocence we can rebuild the main headquarters. Komui-"

"We still have Lenalee Lee's power Hevaleska!" Leverrier's voice came through the ear piece, the Akuma was beginning to touch the walls of it's cage to determine that it wouldn't hurt him.

"She's still unusable. Exorcists are not tools." It was nice to hear Hevaleska say these words, it felt like we were no more than tools most of the time. "A half-hearted synch will only serve to kill the exorcist."

"The innocence were created to destroy Akuma right? Why aren't you using it?" I hated Leverrier! He understood nothing about the war or the innocence! All he knew was the politics! And politics was why people died.

I turned my attention back to the Akuma seeing as how it had started pushing the walls of its cage. It looked like it was weakening them too.

"Calling all department heads!" Komui's voice broke through the silence. "I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully. You are to follow my directions and lead the entirety of your individual departments. Take the number three ark gate and evacuate to the Asia branch headquarters. As the status of the exorcists in the fifth laboratory is currently unknown, our first priority will be to protect the innocence and prevent its annihilation." Komui's orders were clear and left no room for argument. "We are evacuating headquarters!"


End file.
